The Golden Butterfly
's golden butterfly brooch.]] The Golden Butterfly is a homicide case in L.A. Noire. You are in the detective room with your partner when the captain calls your partner about another murder. You and your partner head out to the crime scene to find that your captain is trying to fend off the swarm of reporters, trying to get pictures and quotes. The captain tells them that he will address the media after the autopsy. It is the first case on the second disk (Xbox 360) Detailed Walkthrough Crime Scene After the cut-scene, you make your way up the hill to be met by the first cop on the scene. He takes you to the crime scene and body while describing what he saw. When you arrive at the crime scene, the coroner is under the pepper tree. There are clues around the body. Talk to the coroner, then inspect the body to find: *'Strangulation marks' made by a specific rope on her neck. *'Marks on Chest' indicates stomping. *Look at left hand for missing ring. *Loof at right hand for missing watch. *Inspect the purse for victim's name tag and some money. *Look at the footprints on the ground on the other side of the tree. **'NOTE:' Not inspecting the footprints will eliminate one line of questioning later in the case but will have no impact on obtaining a five star rating. Once the crime scene is clear, your partner and you return to the car, and your only available destination is the Moller residence. Moller Residence When you arrive, go to the door and knock. You find the Moller girl, Michelle Elouise Moller, home alone as her father has gone out looking for the mother. After the cutscene, look in the bedroom for: *Under the window are a pair of size 8 shoes. *On the dresser is an Elgin watch case *Also on the dresser is a''' '''ring case on the dresser. Once these have been inspected, head back into the living room to sit and chat with the daughter. Interview Michelle Moller You tell her that her mother is dead and continue on to interrogate her about her father, mother, and their relationship. #Missing watch and rings: Truth. #The last contact with the victim: Doubt. ##New Location: Belmont High School is added to your book. #The state of parents' marriage: Doubt. ##New Clue: Butterfly Brooch is added to your book. After you finish questioning her, the father storms in and demands to know what is happening. You interrogate him. Interview Hugo Moller #The footprints at the crime scene: Lie, (size eight work boots) #The missing persons report: Doubt. #Alibi for Hugo Moller: Lie, (husband's alibi) #History of violence: Lie, (butterfly brooch')' As you leave, the woman across the street waves you down. If you meet with her, she tells you that the night before, she heard screams from the house and then the wife left and never returned. She also tells you that the husband had been burning things in the incinerator in his backyard which sends you into a cut scene where she points to him burning more things in the fire. You then chase down Mr. Moller and tackle him. Once caught, you return to the backyard. Check the incinerator for a bloody shoe in the fire. Your partner gives Mr. Moller to another police officer and you are left to continue. You will receive a message from the coroner to see him. Central Morgue At the morgue, he has three ropes laid out for you to compare to the strangulation marks: The last rope (the braided one) is the rope you are looking for. Your partner tells you that it is used for mooring boats. The coroner also informs you that Deidre Moller does not appear to have been sexually assaulted. Evidence that can be found at the morgue: *The shoe print plaster casts next to the rope adds the question about the "size 8 shoes" to the Rooney interrogation. *Check out the body to stop the evidence music. Use the coroner's phone to get the address for Belmont High School. When you check for messages the operator will inform you that the green 1946 coupe belonging to Deidre Moller was found in the parking lot at Belmont High School. As you drive, you will get a radio message about a lurker at Belmont High School. Belmont High School Make your way to the High School where you begin to speak to the janitor about the car. As you look over, you notice him as he begins to run away. Chase him down until you either tackle him in the middle of his getaway, have small fist fight with him when he's cornered or move close to Galloway and make him fight him : NOTE: BUG. if you are not close enough when Rusty comes around the corner you make not be able to attack Eli or defend yourself during the fightscene. You are automatically transported back to the high school parking lot where you find the butterfly brooch on him and he gets picked up by LAPD and brought to central booking. Search the trunk of the car for the following evidence: *A bloody rope (same as markings on neck). *A bloody green jumpsuit with the initials H.M. in white stencil print on it. *And a bloody tire iron '''from a Chrysler. Call Central at a gamewell and interrogations will be set up for both suspects. On the way back to Central to interrogate the two witnesses, your partner suggests that you charge Rooney for the crime even if he didn't do it, because even though Mr. Moller probably murdered his wife in a fit of uncontrolled rage, he's not an "immediate danger" to anyone, whereas the pedophile Rooney has been lurking around Belmont High and poses more of a danger. Central Police Station Interview Hugo Moller (Interrogation Room 2) #Disposal of evidence: '''Truth. ##'NOTE': As you have only just asked the coroner to type the blood on his shoes, this can not yet be confirmed or denied. #Access to braided rope: Doubt. #Victim's vehicle recovered: Lie, (Overalls) #Access to the tire iron: Lie, (Bloody tire iron) Leave the interrogation at this point (Charging him at this point in the case will prevent a five star case rating). Interview Eli Rooner (Interrogation Room 1) #Footprints at crime scene:' Doubt.' #Place of employment: Doubt. #Access to braided rope: Truth. #Motive for Moller murder:' Doubt.' After you finish interrogating him, you can choose to either accuse Eli Rooney or Hugo Moller. This is where you must decide between arresting Rooney or Moller for the crime of murder in the first degree on the case of The Golden Butterfly. If Cole charges Eli Rooney, Captain Donelly (and the DA) will be pleased and Phelps will receive a higher case ranking (5 star). If Cole charges Hugo Moller, Donelly will berate them for their actions and lose faith in Phelps (3 star). Trivia *In the crime scene, the man wearing a blue suit, red and white tie, and green pants is Game Informer's journalist Dan Ryckert, who visited the studio for a story during production. Video Walkthrough cR3P3iMXiUM es:La mariposa dorada Golden Butterfly, The